MUÉRDAGO
by cherrydenny
Summary: Una discusión entre ellos, un racimo de muérdago los ayudará a recordar cuánto se aman y como empezó todo. One-shot HARMONY para leer en estás fechas especiales para todos y dónde se respira el amor. CHERRY


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter, libros y películas son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y mi escrito es el regalo que pondré "Bajo el Árbol de Navidad" del Grupo Harmony (Harry y Hermione) en Facebook.

**Dedicatoria:** para la amiga que siempre me anima a escribir, que aunque no soy la mejor a ella le gusta que lo haga y le gusta leerme. **Fanny Pf** gracias hermosa por siempre animarme y siempre creer en mí.

**—HP/HG—**

Era 23 de Diciembre por la mañana, Hermione estaba tan alterada, ¿por qué tuvo que pelear con Harry en estas fechas?

¿Es que acaso no podía controlar su boca y así evitar que el pelinegro se pusiera de mal humor?, y es que últimamente él se la pasaba así. Ella comprendía que estuviera por presentar su examen de medimago.

Ella también estaba estresada por sus exámenes de la escuela de leyes mágicas. Pero no por eso ella explotaba con él.

Empezó a llorar nuevamente, sentía esa opresión en el pecho, esa que empezó a sentir desde que se terminó la discusión y Harry salió de Grimmauld Place dejándola sola con Kreacher. Y claro con la cena de navidad a la mitad para el día de mañana.

Y todo por algo tan insignificante, claro que para ella. Porque para Harry fue de mucha importancia.

Dejo de preparar un poco la cena y se le vino a la mente la discusión por enésima vez.

_—Harry, cariño debes de dormir un poco. Y comer, ¿desde a qué hora que no comes?_

_—Vas a empezar nuevamente Hermione, estoy bien. Ya comí, y si quieres ya vete a dormir. —Lo dijo un poco alterado._

_—Harry… —fue interrumpida por el pelinegro._

_—Hermione ya me cansé que me digas que debo hacer y que no. Estoy atareado tú sabes que esto es importante para mí. Es el último exámen para graduarme. —Lo dijo pasándose las manos por su alborotado cabello. Y levantandose de su silla frente al escritorio.— No necesito que seas como una madre para mí. Sólo dame espacio._

_—Harry sabes que mi intención no es esa. Yo solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti._

_—Si te preocupas por mí, entonces déjame tranquilo en momentos como esté, así como yo lo hago por ti. —le dijo mientras la miraba de soslayo._

_—Hosnestamente rendirias más si comes y duermes las horas que debes. —Sin querer lo dijo con el tono de sabelotodo que en ocasiones hace gala de ello._

_Harry soltó un pequeño bufido y empezó a recoger sus cosas de encima del escritorio. Se disponía a salir de la biblioteca cuando Hermione le habló._

_—¿A dónde vas Harry?_

_—Me cansé de que no me comprendas, de que no me hagas caso de lo que te digo o lo que me gustaría que hicieras. Estoy tan estresado por mis estudios y a parte el que me estés diciendo que no debo hacer y luego en ese tono —Hermione sintió que lo último lo dijo en tono despectivo, cosas que él nunca hacía,— sabes que pensaba subir y encerrarme en la habitación. Pero se que vas a seguir insistiendo, así que mejor me largo de aquí._

_Hermione estaba pasmada por el comportamiento de Harry, salió de su estupor cuando escucho el inconfundible ruido de desaparición._

Se seco las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, no sabía si eran nuevamente por el recuerdo o por la cebolla que picaba para su guiso.

**oOo**

Harry llevaba desde ayer en la noche en la madriguera, para ser precisos en la habitación que muchas veces había compartido con Ron cuando eran niños y adolescentes. No podía concentrarse en sus apuntes y en las lecturas de los libros. Repasaba el mismo párrafo mil veces, y todo por su actitud hacia Hermione.

Sabía que se había comportado como un cretino, pero es que ella no comprendía que tenía que poner toda su atención al estudio y así pasar su examen final.

Él no era como ella, que eso se le daba fácil, él tenía que esforzarse mucho más. Y eso incluye el saltarse una que otra hora de la comida, el no dormir mucho y estar encerrado en la biblioteca.

En el momento en que discutieron, explotó por todo, por su esfuerzo, por las horas sin dormir, por las comidas no realizadas y sobre todo por las preguntas y las recomendaciones de Hermione.

Quitó su atención del libro que estaba enfrente de él y se tallo la cara con las manos. «Estupido, eso es lo que eres... un estupido»

A su mente se le venía la cara de Hermione cuando le dijo que se marchaba. Y todo lo que le dijo. Tenía remordimiento, ese sentimiento nada grato lo estaba consumiendo de a poco. Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo nuevamente.

_Escucho pasos dirigirse a la biblioteca y ya sabía de antemano de quién eran. Frunció el entrecejo y maldijo por dentro. «Ahg en éste momento no quiero su presencia aquí.» Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta alzó por un instante su mirada, y nuevamente la hagacho._

_Sentía que Hermione se acercaba al escritorio._

_—Harry, cariño debes de dormir un poco. Y comer, ¿desde a qué hora que no comes?_

_—Vas a empezar nuevamente Hermione, estoy bien. Ya comí, y si quieres ya vete a dormir. —Lo dijo un poco alterado._

_—Harry… —la interrumpió sin importar lo que tenía que decirle._

_—Hermione ya me cansé que me digas que debo hacer y que no. Estoy atareado tú sabes que esto es importante para mí. Es el último exámen para graduarme. —Lo dijo pasándose las manos por su alborotado cabello. Y levantandose de su silla frente al escritorio.— No necesito que seas como una madre para mí. Sólo dame espacio._

_—Harry sabes que mi intención no es esa. Yo solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti._

_—Si te preocupas por mí, entonces déjame tranquilo en momentos como esté, así como yo lo hago por ti. —le dijo mirandola de soslayo y ya un poco enojado._

_—Hosnestsmente rendirias más si comes y duermes las horas que debes. —y ahí estaba ese tono de sabelotodo que ella utilizaba y que en ese momento lo hizo sentir como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo para vomitar caracoles. No estaba para soportarla en ese momento._

_Harry soltó un pequeño bufido y empezó a recoger sus cosas de encima del escritorio. Se disponía a salir de la biblioteca cuando Hermione le habló._

_—¿A dónde vas Harry?_

_—Me cansé de que no me comprendas, de que no me hagas caso de lo que te digo o lo que me gustaría que hicieras. Estoy tan estresado por mis estudios y a parte el que me estés diciendo que no debo hacer y luego en ese tono —Harry hablo en tono despectivo no utilizaba ese tono pero no lo pudo evitar, ya la situacion se le había salido de las manos,— sabes que pensaba subir y encerrarme en la habitación. Pero se que vas a seguir insistiendo, así que mejor me largo de aquí._

_Harry solo quería estar en paz, y que mejor que encerrarse en la habitación, pero por los últimos segundos decidió mejor salir de esa biblioteca y de esa casa. Desapareció sin pensarlo y el lugar que se le vino a la mente y estar tranquilo fue la madriguera en la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo. Durante esos años que lo hacían feliz y se sentía protegido._

_En la misma habitación en la cuál Harry pensó, se encontraba Ron preparándose para ir a dormir. Ya que esas fechas decidió parasarlas con su familia como todos los años. Estaba por destender la cama, cuando escuchó un plop. Dio medía vuelta y ahí frente a él estaba Harry, en su cara se apreciaba que estaba un poco molesto._

_—Hermano, ¿qué hacés aquí?_

_—Ron necesito que me des alojamiento por hoy y me dejes estudiar por favor._

_A Ron le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su amigo y también su petición. Pero sin decir nada y sin preguntar algo, hizo lo que pidió su amigo y se metió a la cama para dormir._

_Harry se dirigió al escritorio y se dedicó a seguir estudiando._

Durante la noche y lo que iba del resto de la mañana se puso a estudiar. Pero por Merlín, ¿a quien quería engañar? Ni a él mismo. No podía consentrarse.

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ron.

Se dirigía al patio, pero su propósito se vio interrumpido por el señor Weasley.

—Oh Harry, ¿cuándo llegaste? Pensé que ibas a estar en tu casa por lo de la cena de hoy. Buen día muchacho, ¿cómo estás? —Harry no podía contestar ya que el señor Weasley no se lo permitía, le lanzaba tantas preguntas a la vez— ¿cómo dormiste? veo que no muy bien, traes una cara muchacho. ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Arthur servía las tazas de té sin esperar la respuesta del pelinegro. Se dirigió a la mesa depositando las tazas. Se sentó y le hizo una seña a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sin más remedio Harry hizo lo que en petición muda el señor Weasley le solicitaba. En un silencio de unos minutos, que para Harry fueron horas. El padre de su mejor amigo tomo un sorbo de té y Harry lo imitó.

—¿Y cuándo llegaste hijo? —Arthur rompió el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

—Anoche señor. Pero aparecí en la habitación de Ron.

—Ya veo, y dime Harry, —el pelinegro volteo a ver a Arthur— ¿Por qué ese semblante muchacho? La verdad es que no te ves muy bien, ¿no has dormido?

Harry no quería hablar del tema, pero la última vez que quiso evitarlo surgió la discusión con Hermione y gracias a esa discusión, el remordimiento que cargaba en estos momentos. Así que sin más remedio dio un respiro hondo para platicar con el que con el tiempo llego a ver cómo a un padre.

—La verdad es que no, tengo mucho en mi cabeza, estoy a poco tiempo de presentar mi exámen final de la carrera, he estudiado sin parar —tomo aire para proseguir— y lo último que no me deja consentrarme es que por estar metido en lo de estudiar no he dormido bien y ni he comido bien. Hermione me empezó a decir sobre ésto, pero estoy tan estresado que explote y empecé a discutir con ella… —agacho su rostro y se dibujo una mueca de arrepentimiento— estaba tan exaltado y enojado que desaparecí para venir para acá.

—Entonces, ¿te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

—Sí. Pero se que no va a hacer fácil el regresar y pedir disculpas. Si hubiera visto su cara cuando le recrimine sus actitudes y sus preguntas. Estaría posiblemente igual que yo.

Harry puso sus manos en su rostro y empezaron a salir unas lágrimas. Al ver ésto Arthur posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Harry, muchacho se que te encontrabas en situaciones estresantes por lo de tu colegio. Pero eso no significa que te vas a desquitar con las personas y menos con Hermione, que ella no lo hace por molestar. Lo hace porque te ama y se preocupa por ti hijo.

Eso hizo que Harry se sintiera mucho peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Por Merlín ¿como lo iba a arreglar? ¿Sería buen momento para llegar con la cara de vergüenza y arrepentimiento y pedir disculpas? ¿Hermione se encontraría en condición para enfrentarlo y solucionar la discusión con él?

Quería saber que es lo que tenía que hacer. «Tal vez el señor Weasley tenga un consejo para ésto y pueda solucionarlo.»

—Señor ¿que es lo que debo de hacer? Me podría aconsejar por favor. No tengo cabeza para encontrar una solución rápido, no soportó más está situación. —Harry lo miró con esperanza y Arthur vió ese mismo sentimiento reflejado en el rostro del pelinegro.

—Claro muchacho se me está ocurriendo algo. Pero de verdad tienes que aprender a relajarte y a aprender a no desquitar tu estrés y enojó con las personas que te aman y se preocupan por tu bienestar.

—Lo sé señor. Creó que después de ésto lo aprendí.

**oOo**

Hermione se sentía fatal, y ya era el día de Nochebuena. En la noche tendría la cena con sus amigos y aún no tenía noticias de Harry.

«¿En dónde se habrá metido Harry? Quiero decirle que me disculpé, que ya no voy a hacer lo mismo para que se molesté. Que a pesar de qué no fue justo todo lo que me dijo. Lo comprendo». Esos mismos pensamientos le llegaban a su mente una y otra vez mientras estaba frente al fuego de la chimenea.

En sus manos se encontraba; una taza con chocolate caliente muy espumoso como a ella le gustaba. A pesar de que en la sala se sentía el ambiente cálido gracias al fuego. Ella sentía una sensación helada en su interior y es que no había podido dormir bien por el acontecimiento del día anterior.

—Harry… —nombro al pelinegro en un suspiro. Vio la hora en el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba un par de horas ensimismada en su mundo.

Eschucho un toquido ligero en la puerta, como si no quisieran importunarla.

—Pasen. —Dijo sin despegar su vista del vibrante fuego.

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta y un ruido mínimo de unos pequeños pies.

Kreacher obedeció la orden de su ama; como él le decía y un apelativo que ella reprobaba. Dirigió su mirada al elfo doméstico, el mismo que tenía una mirada severa que por muchos años utilizó y que con el tiempo se suavizó.

El pequeño elfo traía en sus manos un pequeño paquete, a primera vista la castaña no pudo identificar que era. Pero cuando enfoco bien su mirada vio que se trataba de un presente.

—Ama Hermione, esté paquete apareció en la puerta de la entrada. Kreacher iba llegando de Hogsmeade trayendo las cosas que me pidió. Y ya se encontraba esta caja en el piso. —Hermione le quitó de las manos el presente y lo miro recelosa— Kreacher se lo trajo a la ama para que lo viera.

—Gracias Kreacher, pero no me digas ama por favor, dime Hermione o señorita, dime de otra forma menos ama. —Hermione siempre le recordaba a Kreacher que no le dijera ama, pero el elfo a pesar de que concordaba con ella no lo cumplía.

—Si ama.

Cuando Kreacher salió de la sala, Hermione bufo bajo por la respuesta del elfo. Curiosa Hermione levanto el regalo en sus manos para observarlo mejor.

Era una pequeña caja envuelta en un papel rojo brillante y un moño pequeño en color verde. No pesaba, así que eso la dejo más intrigada.

«¿Que podrá ser? ¿Quién lo mandaría?»

—¿De quien podrá ser? Honestamente no creo que sea de alguno de los chicos. Ellos seguro los van a traer cuando lleguen a la cena —pensativa y ganandole la curiosidad decidió abrirlo. Total no iba a pasar nada malo, ¿O sí?

Con cuidado de no arruinar la envoltura fue desenvolviendolo, dejo a un lado el papel y se sorprendió de ver una caja de forma pentagonal de color azul marino con detalles en color dorado. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en su pulcro rostro.

Tantos años que no tenía en sus manos una de esas. Una caja que guardaba una rica rana de chocolate. Era una de sus golosinas favoritas. No resistió el abrir la caja, lo estaba haciendo con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Cuando levanto la última pestaña, esperaba una rana de chocolate saltando fuera de la caja. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse saliendo un pequeño circulo de luz muy brillante, que se elevó para quedar a la altura de sus ojos. ¿Que era esa cosa? Se preguntaba sin entender, alzó de a poco su mano derecha para tocar esa lucecita resplandeciente.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significa?»

La intensidad de la luz empezó a disminuir y fue tomando forma un objeto ante su asombro. Era una rama flotando, lo que sobresalía de ese ramo eran unas hojas verdes y entre ellas pequeñas bayas en color rojo. Su cara se transformó con un gesto de comprensión, sabía que tipo de rama era esa.

Mientras la castaña contemplaba el racimo, no sé percató de que una figura apareció en la habitación.

—Muérdago —lo dijo en un susurro pero no fue la única— ¡por Merlín! —gritó por la sorpresa de saberse acompañada. Se llevó una mano al pecho, volteó al lugar de dónde provino la voz. Y lo vió; ahí parado, sin hacer ruido, escrutandola.

Apenas un día sin verlo pero sentía que fueron años. Con unas ojeras más marcadas a las que ya tenía, el cabello más alborotado de lo que ya lo era. La misma ropa con la que desapareció.

«Por Morgana se ve muy desmejorado».

Harry de a poco se acercaba a la castaña, muy sigiloso ya que no sabía la reacción que tendría Hermione después de su discusión.

Estando a dos pasos de ella y en medio de ellos el racimo de muérdago.

—¿Cómo estás Hermione? —el pelinegro rompió el silencio pero se maldijo internamente, «por favor Harry, ¿no puedes empezar disculpandote con ella?»

Hermione no podía creer que Harry hubiera aparecido, pensó que esa noche no lo vería. Pero ahí estaba preguntando cómo estaba; de seguro lo hacía por el aspecto de ella. «¿Acaso me veo tan fatal?» se pregunto tocando su rostro.

Iba a responder la pregunta lanzada por el pelinegro pero el se adelantó con su disculpa.

—Perdóname Hermione, sé que fui un estúpido por reaccionar así a tu interés por mi bienestar. No debí de haber explotado así contigo. Pero me encontraba estresado, y como tú dijiste también te encuentras presentando exámenes y no por eso me tratas mal a mí o a los demás. —dió un hondo respiró— pero no es lo mismo, tú eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco, con una comprensión asombrosa. En cambio a mí me cuesta un poco más, por eso me consentraba tanto que no me importaba el pasar horas de sueño y horas de comida.

Hermione comprendía lo que le explicaba el pelinegro. Así que decidió enfrentar la situación. —Harry, si era eso podías pedir de mi ayuda y con gusto lo hubiera hecho. Te hubiera ayudado a estudiar como en Hogwarts. No tenías que pasar por esto sólo. ¿No confías en mí?

—Con toda mi vida Hermione, pero no quería ser molestía para ti. Tú estás en la misma situación en el colegio. Y además ya me ayudaste mucho en Hogwarts, quería hacerlo por mí mismo ahora.

—Lo entiendo —se le dibujo una sonrisa de lado— te perdono Harry. Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál Hermione?

—Qué vas a hablar del tema en vez de evitarlo y no te lo vas a guardar hasta explotar. No me gusta verte en estás condiciones Harry. —lo dijo acariciando su rostro.

—¡Te lo prometo!

Hermione seguía acariciando el rostro del azabache cuando se acordó del muérdago.

—¡Oh sí! ¿Y este muérdago?

—¿Te gustó mi regalo? Es tu obsequio de navidad y para disculparme por ser un cretino contigo y hacerte sufrir. Sé que los objetos no arreglan las cosas… pero quería que supieras cuánto te amo Hermione —el azabache tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la acerco a él.— ¿te acuerdas cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso?

A Hermione se le dibujo una sonrisa mucho más grande de la que ya tenía. —¡Claro que sí! Fue en Nochebuena bajo un muérdago, en ese momento me estabas regalando una rana de chocolate cuando apreció sobre nosotros. —Lo dijo soñadoramente recordando ese momento de sus vidas.— Luna iba pasando por ahí y sé percató del racimo de muérdago, dijo que un Nargles lo había colocado arriba de nosotros.

Harry carcajeo por lo bien que recordaba su novia ese exacto momento en dónde sus vidas y su relación de amigos cambio. Gracias a ese Nargles y ese muérdago se dió cuenta de que su mejor amiga es la mujer de su vida.

—Así es, por eso quería recordarte ese hermoso momento y recordarte que no importan las discusiones que tengamos siempre te voy a amar y siempre serás la mujer de mi vida.

—¡Oh Harry, claro que siempre lo recuerdo! Tú eres el amor de mi vida. ¡Te amo!

Sin pensarlo Hermione cortó la distancia entre ellos y lanzo sus brazos al cuello de Harry. Él sin pensarlo la recibió como si recibieras el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Se adentraron en un beso tan anhelado en ese tiempo distanciados. Un beso hambriento y a la vez un beso en dónde se muestran todo el amor que se tienen.

Debajo de un muérdago al igual que su primer beso. Pero ese fue un poco torpe y ellos muy tímidos que estaban. Nada comparado con el que ahora se daban.

Los dos internamente daban gracias a ese muérdago, gracias a ese racimo nació su historia de amor.

**oOo**

**Queridos lectores gracias por leer y dar oportunidad a esté one-shot esperó lo hayan disfrutado como yo al escribirlo.**

**Queridos lectores les deseo lo mejor en estás fechas. Que tengan ¡feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo!**

**Ya saben sus votos y comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**CHERRY**


End file.
